Breaks the Soul
by TheTrueMasterofTempest
Summary: To prevent the attempt of Science and Madness from becoming one, old allies Aleister Crowley and Death reluctantly unite forces to guarantee the time never comes. Normal teen Kamijou Touma attends the DWMA on a transfer program to learn new ways to control the power in his Mysterious Right hand. With few friends and an outdoor world, this will be a serious ride for Touma.


**Author's note: This is my first fiction. There might be some screw-ups and complications concerning both these series. I'll try to make the story sound as close to canon while still making it original**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the respected works and credit goes to their respective owners. This will be the same for all future fictions.**

Chapter 1: The Boy, a Scythe, and his Meister part 1

"Damn. I couldn't finish the homework tonight either," complained a certain spiky haired boy. "Professor Stein's gonna kill me again. His last punishment isn't something I would want to go through again." The boy's spine shivered remembering the 'punishment he received last time from incomplete homework. "Really, right now, Komoe-sensei's punishments don't seem so bad."

'My name is Kamijou Touma. 16-year-old student with a knack for not being able to finish his homework. In case you're wondering, this place is not the famous Academy City where I used to study. This place is called the Death Weapon Meister Academy or "DWMA" for short. Some of the students here are, how should I say… "Strange". But considering where I come from, I can't really say that. What I mean is, some of the other students here are "weapons" meaning they contain some sort of demonic weapon blood inside them that gives them the ability to transform into a weapon.'

"Hey dude. Why do you look so down?" a silver-haired boy asked.

Kamijou looked to his right to see the boy standing next to him with a relaxed but confused face.

"Oh, Soul. Don't worry it's nothing."

"You sure man? Last time you said that there were cuts all over your body."

Kamijou froze, remembering his cruel torture he just was barely able to forget. "Y-yeah. It really is nothing."

'This kid for example, Soul "Eater" Evans. He prefers to be called Soul Eater or just Soul. He's one of the students I was talking about, being able to transform into a weapon. He has the ability to turn into a scythe. You know, like the one the grim reaper carries around in stories. From what I've seen, he's a strong guy and very capable of doing things even I can't. But he doesn't fare well when he fights alone. He usually only fights with his meister and friend Ma-'

"Hey Soul, why did you just run off like that!?" A girl's voice yelled over.

"Run Off!? You were gazing at your 2nd place score for so long; I just decided to walk off."Soul yelled back. "You don't usually do that anyway! Why didn't you just march off like you usually do after you see your scores anyway?!"

"You wouldn't get it anyway. It's not like you're able to understand."The girl scoffed back at Soul with a cute pouted face."Besides it wasn't that dumb Ox this time."

"Huh? Then who was-"

"Remember. That girl from Tokiwadai, that really prestigious school from Academy City, that showed up about 3 months ago. Misaka Mikoto. Her friend that showed up with her Shirai Kuroko scored 3rd by just barely doing a bit worse than me. That means I probably could have ranked 3rd." The girl complained

'This girl who was complaining about her test score was the meister I was talking about. Maka Albarn, 2 star meister, member of Spartoi and Soul's partner. Despite her rambling now, she's actually very nice and easy to get along with. Her skills are something amazing and beyond what I could think of doing.'

"Hmmm? Oh, good morning Touma."

"Good morning Maka."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Ugghh… I think I'm doing fine." Kamijou quietly stated still thinking about 'stuff'."

But the girl didn't believe him. She walked up to him leaned closer to his face and said with a strict face but caring tone. "Don't like to me Kamijou. I can tell if you're lying or not."

"B-but, really nothing is-" he stated smiling before…

**CHOP!**

A panorama of little angry Maka heads appeared into Kamijou's head as a book, which appeared from nowhere, slammed down on it.

"Owowowowow!"Kamijou yelled in pain.

"Want to tell us now?" The girl said soothingly with a smile.

All Kamijou could do was to give into her request. He let out a small laugh and a sigh. "Fine, you got me."Kamijou then proceeded to tell Maka and Soul his trouble

**2 Minutes Later**

"So that's that."

"So that's it huh? Touma, you know you could have just asked for help instead of complaining about it." Maka stated relieved. She was happy it wasn't something more serious. "We've been friends for 2 years. If something's up just ask."

"Yeah man. It's not cool to keep everything to yourself, especially when you have friends that can help." Soul also answered. The both of them let out relieving smiles.

Kamijou smiled back. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for the trouble this Kamijou has caused you both."

"Now, let me help. Let's see if we can at least cover some of it before class starts."

"Thank you Maka."

"Hey, while we're on the topic..." Soul interrupted "… you think you can help me with my homework too?"

**CHOP!**

"You idiot, weren't you the one who just said that it wasn't cool to keep everything to yourself?"

"Ugghh… sorry?" he nonchalantly answered.

"Geese."

Seeing Maka and Soul bicker at each other could only make Kamijou laugh. The other looked over at the laughing Kamijou, traded smiles and couldn't help but laugh themselves.

**5 Minutes Later**

A teacher walked into the classroom, but it wasn't Professor Stein.

"Excuse me, Students!" The teacher spoke up.

The few students in the room quieted down from their individual conversations to listen to the teacher.

"Due to the current absence of your teacher, Professor Stein for unknown reasons, class will be cancelled until further notice. Please feel free to go home or walk around if you'd like." The teacher proceeded to leave the classroom.

"Huh? Professor Stein isn't here?" Maka asked.

"That's strange."Kamijou said out loud.

"What?" Maka asked

"Well, in the 2 years I've been going to this school, never once has Professor Stein unexpectedly not been here unless he warned us about it before hand.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, he's always here isn't he? Even before Touma started coming to school here, Professor Stein has never deliberately missed one of his classes."

"Maka…" Soul called out.

"Yeah, I know. We should go find Lord Death." Maka and Soul jumped out of their seats into the air and near the door. Soul opened the door and ran out. Maka turned back and called out to Kamijou. "Touma, are you coming?"

Kamijou smiled. "Naturally." He then proceeded to do the same jump sequence landing perfectly near the door. 'Wow, training here really does pay off!' he thought inwardly

The three then ran as fast as they could towards Lord Death's room with no hesitation.

**CHAPTER END.**

**Well that's the first chapter. I hope I didn't make Touma sound too smart or vice versa for anyone. I had this idea thinking once, "HEY why isn't there a thing between TAMNI and Soul Eater. So here it is the first one. I found it to be well written**

**Also, I'm trying to make Touma more flexible and skilled with Imagine Breaker when he'll use it. I was listening to "EGOIST-Theme of Deus" while writing this and decided that I wanted to make the story based off of a dark theme like this, but not too dark. Listen to it, it's a good song. More will be explained in the next chapter, if I feel like it.**

**Well until next time!**


End file.
